


it shows what you have done

by purgetyler



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Gore, High School, M/M, Students, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgetyler/pseuds/purgetyler
Summary: on december fourteenth, the world fell apart. tyler joseph, a teen attending olentangy orange high school, is facing it alone. or so he thinks.





	1. i walk to you, rain falls from you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first ever chaptered-thingy ?? i hope you like it !! id love some feedback!! thank you!<33

silence. silence was all the boy heard as he lay in his bed, covered in blankets. he began to count. one, two, three. pause. four, five, six. pause. the fragile boy did this for quite awhile before turning towards his alarm clock that beamed the numbers 5:38 A.M. thirty minutes. thirty minutes was all he had before he had to actually do something. today was one of those days where he felt those feelings he dreaded.

**_getupyougetupgetupyourepatheticjustgetup_ **

he obeyed, swinging his legs over the bed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. he ran his fingers through his hair and stepped onto the cold wood flooring in his bedroom. the boy slipped on his moccasins before heading towards his bedroom door.

"tyler?" a groggy voice called. his mother.

"yeah, mom?" he acknowledged as he wandered towards the white door that is his bathroom. he latched his hand onto the shiny and cold door handle and pushed forward.

"you're up early, honey," she announced as she peeked in the bathroom, seeing her son turning on the shower.

"i know," he responded absentmindedly as he set a washcloth down and turned towards his mother.

"well, i just thought you'd be asleep. you were up late last night doing- whatever you were doing." she said before turning away. her feet made a small thud everytime she walked. it was loud. it disturbed Him. bothered Him. made Him angry. tyler wished it wasnt loud. wished it didnt keep him up. wished so many things. nothing came true.

tyler took his clothes off, and hopped into the hot shower. he stood there letting the hot water hit his back with his eyes closed. he let out a small groan as he rubbed his face, this time now facing the hot water. "tyler! are you almost done?" his younger brother, zack, whined. tyler, now, began to rush and quickly washed his body and washed his hair. he shut the shower off and grabbed his towel and walked out. "you take longer than mom," zack teased.

"look whose talking," tyler said giving a small smirk as he re-entered his bedroom, and shut the door. he quickly put clothes on. it was december. december thirteenth, actually. tyler didn't mind the cold weather. he liked when he was wearing beanies and sweaters that were way too big for him. he thought he looked nice. tyler caught a quick glimpse of his alarm clock. 6:03 A.M. "i have time," he said aloud as he slipped on his ripped skinny jeans and black vans. tyler mostly wears something colorful, but today was no day for colors.

"tyler, honey, breakfast is ready!" his mom called from the kitchen downstairs. eggs. scrambled. the usual. tyler finished putting on a sweater that had some weird writing that he had no idea what it said on it, and headed back towards the bathroom. he slowly opened the door, hopefully not seeing his brother getting undressed. the brunette opened the door and went to the sink and began to brush his teeth. spit. gargle. wipe. he didn't care about brushing his hair, and shut the door behind him as he exited.

"scrambled eggs?" tyler questioned as he bounced down the stairs, tiredly.

"you know it," his mom responded as she set the plate of food down at the table. tyler went right to his backpack, putting it on, and grabbing his gym bag. he headed towards the food, and sat down. he began to eat, though he wasn't hungry. after eating them, he kissed his mom on the cheek, said goodbye, and walked out the door. a cool breeze hit his face as soon as he stepped outside. he shivered, and shook his head.

**_nothingyourenothingstoptryingnothingnothing_ **

he walked slowly to the end of the street. "i have time," he constantly reminded himself. he didnt. he, in fact, barely made the bus, once again. as soon as he stepped on the bus, he smiled, greeted the driver, and walked towards the end of the bus. "hey, man!" tyler greeted his friends as he walked.

he was the popular one. everybody's friend.

he sat in a three seater at the back of the bus. he was the first stop in his group of friends. he liked how quiet the bus was in the morning. before his jock-y friends hopped on. how loud they were bothered Him. He made tyler think these things he hated, oh so much. after around three minutes, there they were. practically flipping the bus as they jumped on, and sat down next to him. tyler's vision went blurry for a moment. only a moment, but he knew what He was trying to do. "too early," tyler thought to himself as he gave his buddies a fist-pump and smiled.


	2. i wanna fall inside your ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a small bit longer so enjoy!!! and ill be updating this every week or so!!

he was shaking. back and forth. back. forth. stop. "get up already!" a familiar voice yelled in his ear.

he was up.

"i am, i am!" the boy jumped, voice cracking at the sudden noise. he had bags under his eyes. his bright red hair was a mess. he was a mess.

"josh, youre going to be late, again," his mother scoffed as she slammed the door behind her. the boy, josh, did as told right away, and got dressed. he put on jeans that were too big for him as he slipped on a plain t-shirt and snatched a jacket from his desk. he picked up his backpack and sprinted down the stairs. no time. no time to brush his teeth, brush his hair, eat breakfast, and walk to the bus stop. josh's heart raced as he ran out the door and began as fast as he could to the bus stop.

"i'm gonna be late!" he scolded himself as his bright red hair blurred his sightly. he tripped. tumbled. fell. scuffed. skinned. screamed.

his jeans ripped, backpack fell, and skinned his elbows. he hit the concrete with a yelp. slightly cutting his face. "shit!" josh's heart was beating as hard as it could. his knee bled, his cheek bled, and so did his elbows. he was so close to the stop.

"tsk! what an idiot!" a few basketball players taunted as the bus stopped. josh got right to his feet, picking his bag up, and fast walking towards the bus out of breath. josh walked onto the bus, wiping some blood off of his face and sat down in the middle of the bus. middle of the teasing. middle of-

him.

tyler joseph.

tyler robert joseph.

tyler didnt know who josh was. tyler knew him as the kid with bright red hair. now, the kid with bright red hair and who fell walking to the bus.

josh sat at the window, staring out of it, breathing heavily. trying to process what currently happened. he held his elbows, cussing at himself. "idiot, idiot, idiot," he repeated to himself shaking his head.

"oh please let this bus ride end," was all josh could say as trees and houses blurred as the bus drove down an old road that was full of pot holes. soon enough, they made it to the school. josh watched tyler get off as fast as he could. his hair didnt seem brushed. josh liked the way it looked. messy.

nice.

tyler waited for josh. tyler didnt know his name. tyler didnt know why he fell. he wanted to, though. soon, josh slowly walked off the bus, staring at his shoes. "wait!" tyler called after josh.

"hu-"

josh turned around.

tyler slammed into joshs chest.

the brunette stumbled back, and as soon as he found his balance, he gave a small chuckle.

"oh my gosh, im so sorry! i didnt mean to bump into you!" tyler apologized giving his signature smile. eyes squinting a small bit.

"no- it was my fault for turning around-" he stopped himself, "i dont mean it in that way, i mean- like,"

"i know what you mean, man!" tyler adjusted his backpack. "hey, i saw what happened on our way to the bus. did you trip, or?" the brunette questioned.

"yeah, i guess. im real clumsy," he laughed nervously, looking back to his feet.

"i might have some bandaids for your cheek and stuff," tyler offered and began to dig into his backpack. "you'll look super cool," tyler smiled brightly unzipping and reaching into his backpack.

"that's real nice, but i- uh, im fine," josh was running on autopilot.

he was talking to tyler joseph.

tyler joseph was talking to him.

him. josh. what was his last name? he doesnt know. he just cares about whats happening right now. cuts? scrapes? what? tyler? yeah. tyler.

"okay, man, let me know if you need them, because i got plenty," tyler smiled putting a warm hand on the red head's shoulder. "oh- by the way, i didnt catch your name! what is it?" the brunette asked running his fingers through his hair, and beginning to play with a small piece for a moment.

"i- ah, j-osh," he stuttered watching tyler play with his hair.

tyler laughed and set his hands back on his backpack straps, "nice to meet you, josh! im tyler! i hope we can be good friends," tyler offered and patted his shoulder before saying goodbye.

|-/

**_noyoudontstopliengliarliarliarstopstopstopliarliar_ **

tyler headed into the high school high-fiving and fist bumping his buddies and headed to his locker with the group. "hey, tyler, you heading to the game tonight?" his friend, jackson, asked.

"im not sure yet, man," he replied as he grabbed his calculus book out and slammed his locker. "depends if i got tests or not, dude," tyler gave a small smile to jackson.

"dude, youre such a goody two-shoes! who cares if you do bad on a test?" jackson rolled his light blue eyes.

"i do," tyler said simply. "i want to get into a good college with a scholarship of some sort," he announced on his way to calculus.

"dude, youre going to get a scholarship for athletics; its obvious," jackson scoffed as he waved goodbye to the brunette.

"whatever, man!" tyler gave a small laugh and walked into first period. his teachers name was mrs. ankh. when he first heard the name he laughed a small bit. ankh? ankle? ankhle? man hes funny. "morning, mrs. ankh!" tyler said happily sitting down in his seat. he was in the middle row out of three. fourth seat from the right. the teacher didnt care where the students sat. especially a+ students, like tyler.

"good morning, tyler," his teacher said as he adjusted small glasses on her face. she was a small woman. maybe 5'1" or 5'2". tyler was small for his age, but still taller than mrs. ankh. she had brown hair that clearly showed gray hair in her roots. she had wrinkles from smiling. or frowning. he didnt know. she always wore the same glasses. maroon with small white dots around the frames.

tyler set his things down at his desk and sat in the cold seat, writing things in a small journal he broughht with him. then something bright and red caught tylers eye.

|-/

josh stood there for a moment, rubbing his forehead, and began towards the entrance of the high school. he rubbed his forehead as he walked, still processing what just happened. for the second time today.

"morning, loser," a group of people said, following some kid to their locker. one of the guys in the group turned around, pushing josh to the floor. the guy laughed before jogging back to the group which was now surrounding somebodies locker. josh lay on the ground, and scootched back to a locker. he closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing the books he dropped. the blood was now dry on his cheek and knee. his elbows on the other hand began to bleed again after falling on them once more.

josh stood up holding his books and his backpack situated onto his back once more. he rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a wet paper towel, and wiping his face. he scrubbed the blood off, seeing a small bruise form. not purple, but sort of a green/yellow. after a minute or two he rushed back out and ran to calculus.

"good morning, mr. dun," his teacher greeted checking him off of the list for attendance. he stepped into the room seeing him. oh gosh. his heart beat became faster and he just stood there. move. move. stop staring!

he didnt.

"oh, hey, josh!" tyler smiled, standing from his seat. "i didnt know you were in my first period," tyler was now standing in front of josh.

"oh- yeah," josh stuttered. "i usually sit in the back," he managed to get out. josh stared at his feet, shifting uncomfortably. he looked up for a moment, seeing the other few people in the room. the bell hasnt rang yet which meant he was early. tyler was usually early, too.

"you can sit next to me if you want," tyler offered smiling brightly. wow. tyler offering him a seat? today? now? okay. wait really? yeah.

"r-really?" josh asked excitedly.

"yeah, man!" tyler began to walk back to his desk, pointing to the seat to the right of him. tyler sat, and so did josh. the two boys exchanging smiles.

"thanks," josh paused for a moment, "man."

|-/

tyler likes josh. hes cool.

they began to have a small conversation. asking about what each other do. tyler just met this kid, but josh knew everything about him. soon enough, tylers "buddies" walked into the room with a stupid smirk on their faces. the two stopped in front of where josh was sitting. "get out of my seat, kid," one of them said.

josh looked back at tyler and went to grab his bag. "no, josh, stay where you are," tyler spoke up.

"hes sitting in my seat!" his friend exclaimed maneuvering to get him out.

"stop, mike!" tyler got up as well, grabbing mikes arm. "im letting him sit there, so go find a different seat, okay?" tyler asked quite angry. josh sat there fiddling his thumbs anxiously. tyler released his grip on mikes arm before sitting back down. they sat down in the desk to the left of him mumbling things.

"sorry," josh muttered, staring at his desk plainly.

"hey, its fine," tyler responded. "they were just being rude," tyler turned to mike as he spoke. mike made a little "tsk" before rolling his eyes. "dont worry about it, josh," tyler assured as class began.

**_worryworryworryliarliarliaryouliarworryworryworry_ **

can He stop? tyler rubbed the side of his head, exhaling a sigh. he shut his eyes for a moment, then began listening to mrs. ankh. tyler understood most of it. he wondered if josh did, too. hopefully josh did. it felt like the period lasted forever. in reality, it was only 42 minutes. not that long. "bye mrs. ankh, see you later!" tyler waved goodbye and walked out the door. he completely forgot about josh.

he realized this when he in his next class, spanish. josh didnt take spanish, did he? no. he took some other language. probably german or something. josh seems like the type of kid to take german.

throughout the day tyler realized that josh was in barely none of his classes. except for calculus and science. tyler wanted to be friends with josh, but its hard when hes in only two out of nine of your classes. not even lunch.

tyler was walking out the lunch room and was heading to history as he heard a loud bang and an "ooh!" from down the hall. tyler jogged towards the group, pushing through some people. he gasped. there was josh. he was getting kicked and punched. by, you guessed it, mike and his other buddy. tyler dropped his things right there, and ran to mike. "stop!" he yelled as he tackled him to the hard floor. mike broke tylers fall. it was still a harsh fall, but he was protected by a body. weird. mike hit his head but still seemed fine.

mike pushed tyler off of him, and kicked him, too. what a jerk. by now, tyler was more than pissed. he was fuming. how did no teachers or the principal hear this? tyler was a small, fragile kid. doesnt have a lot of muscle, but he could still bring mike down and push him. tyler did that. he got up, and wrapped his arms around mikes broad shoulders, and rammed him into the hard lockers. tyler swore he saw a small dent before it went dark.

|-/

"hey, asshole," a voice called out to him. sounded like that kid from first period that wanted josh to get out of "his" seat. josh ignored him, and continued walking. bad idea. before he knew it, he was getting thrown into a locker, and getting kicked in the side. his shirt was ripped. his things were thrown out onto the floor. why was there a crowd fo- another kick.

"stop!" was the next thing he heard and then saw one of his "attackers" get tackled to the ground. tyler? no. it couldnt be. tyler is friends with these people. why would he be hurting them? doesnt make sense. the boy pushed mike into the lockers. josh was breathing heavily as mikes friend tried stopping the kid from attacking mike. josh was confused. his head hurt. everything hurt. joshs nose was bleeding. it trailed down his lip and down his neck. he tasted blood. his lips slightly stained with it. kind of looked like lipstick.

mike pushed the brunette back, made a fist, brought his arm back, and swung. the brunette boy fell right back. josh thinks he mightve gotten knocked out. josh doesnt care. as long as its not tyler, hes fine.

mike came back to josh. kneeling down. "youre lucky tyler tried to help you," mike snickered. what? josh barely heard what mike said. that was mike talking to him, right? he didnt know. soon enough, there was more yelling. the crowd cleared. josh was getting picked up and carried. mike was gone. the brunette boy was getting carried, too. everything was such a blur. he wondered if tyler was okay.

tyler must be okay. he wasnt even there. he mus-


	3. nobody thinks what i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l i t

He screamed. He yelled. He did anything He could to grab tylers attention and wake him.

He succeeded.

tyler woke up with a throbbing headache, and immediately put his hands to his temples. he shut his eyes tightly. his back hurt. his head hurt. everything hurt. what was he even laying on? a cot? oh. hes in the nurse. well, that nurse obviously isnt doing a goddamn thing because she was nowhere in sight when tylers eyes were open. he rubbed his eyes, hearing some shifting to the right of him.

"j-josh?" tyler croaked out.

nothing. hes still asleep.

he attempted to push the light blankets off, and succeeded. tyler held his head in his hands as he sat there from the small movement. migraine maybe? tylers never had one. he kept his eyes closed, and slowly moved his legs over the small cot. he was shaking. maybe from the pain or still some adrenaline from the fight. he didnt know what to think at this point. "mr. joseph," a voice called out.

"y-yes?" he closed his eyes tightly before moving his head.

"what are you doing? you should be resting," it was the nurse. mrs. callo. she was an old woman. maybe in her late fiftys or early sixties. thats what tyler thought was old. she had long gray hair. it was a little past her shoulders. her eyes were a pretty sea blue. they seemed to sparkle in the light. she was a small woman, maybe 4'11".

"i w-was checking on jos-h," he stated, still sitting at the edge of the bed. tylers hair was a mess. a big fluffy mess. the way josh likes it.

"josh is fine, mr. joseph, now please go back to sleep," she ordered, shutting off the light into the room. she shut the door behind her.

"i want to see that for myself," he murmured, standing up slowly.

it felt like his headache got a million times worse as he stood. his head has never hurt him this much in his entire life. he put his head down low, clenching his jaw.

**_weakweakweakyoureweakstoptryingstopstop_ **

he slowly made his way over to josh, setting his hands on the edge of the cot once he got there. josh looked hot. not sexy hot, but sweaty. like he had a fever. his red hair was a bit curly and all over the place. tyler reached his right hand out, and weakly grabbed a piece of hair. joshs hair was soft and smooth. tyler began to play with the small piece.

josh shuffled and turned on his side, letting out a small huff as he did so. "j-josh," he whispered. nothing. josh was fast asleep. tyler sighed as he made his way back to the cot. he sat down, running his hand through his hair. he ran his hands down his face, shaking his head to the right and left a small bit. "ow," he said aloud, pressing down on his left cheek. yup. definitely a bruise forming.

tyler was beat.

ha. do you get it? beat? like beat up?

man hes hilarious.

he was exhausted. tyler slowly brought his legs back over the cot and began to pull the covers up. tyler rested his eyes, turning on his side so he was facing joshs back. josh was covered in blankets. the only thing uncovered were his neck and head. tyler stared at the way the covers were situated, looking at every crease. his eyes soon drew up towards the red head. you could see some of his natural hair mixed with the bright red. tyler liked joshs hair. it made him look tough.

and cute.

what?

tylers not gay. he just thinks josh looks nice.

his hair.

 _definitely_ not his face.

tyler put his hands on his face yet again and turned on his other side. "oh my gosh," muffled by his hands. soon, the bell rang. loudly. tyler groaned, bringing the covers over his head, trying to block out the noise. eventually, he fell back asleep.

 

"why dont you stop bein' a lil' shit n' listen t'me, hm?" a voice echoed. tyler turned around. behind laid a mirror. he squatted down, picking it up. he looked into it, confused.

red.

bright red.

his _eyes_ were bright red.

tyler dropped the mirror, standing up, and backed away from it. he backed into something. somebody. they gripped his chest, squeezing him tightly. he coughed, trying to pry their hands away. they pushed in on his ribs, digging their fingers into his skin. he cried. tears streamed down his face. "stop!" tyler screamed out.

he fell forward, breathing heavily. he put a hand on his chest. "what's happening?!" he screamed out, looking around. he was in a room. his room. the walls were red, though. the ceiling, everything was the same bright red.

"s' just me," the voice announced. it sounded closer. tyler felt heavy hands slam onto his shoulders. he jumped, and they spun him around. tyler shook just standing there in front of Him. "s' me, blurry, youre best friend!" He smiled devilishly. "c'mon, ty, don'cha remember me?" He questioned, stepping closer towards tyler.

"yeah, i remember you; wish i didnt," tyler said, still trying to catch his breath.

"thats not very nice, ty," blurry said, wrapping his hands around tylers throat. he slammed tyler into the wall. tyler shut his eyes at the sudden hit, kicking his feet at blurry. "youre supposed t' be nice t' your best friends, tyty," blurry teased, releasing his left hand from his throat.

"s-stop," tyler choked out, scratching at blurrys hands.

"aw, look'it that, your face s' turnin' a pretty blue," blurry squeezed tighter with his right hand, then slapped tyler across the face. tears streamed down tylers cheeks now. blurry dropped the boy, stepping back or a moment. tyler gently put his hands around his throat, rubbing it. he coughed and gasped for air. "had enough?" blurry asked as he raised his foot, slamming it down onto tylers knee.

"p-please sto-p!" tyler screamed out, holding onto his knee. the tears seemed like theyd never stop. an endless stream down his face. "i hate you!" tyler yelled, sniffling.

blurry cocked his head, smirking. "oh really? s' that true, ty?" blurry teased, squatting down to tyler. the damaged boy grit his teeth, and leaped onto blurry. he punched and punched at blurrys face. blurrys nose began to bleed.

"i hate you! i hate you!" tyler screamed, panting, staring at blurrys damaged and bleeding face. his knuckles hurt as he gave one last punch. tyler, pushed himself off of the doppelganger and against the red wall. tyler shut his eyes, chest heaving up and down.

snap.

tyler screamed bloody murder at the excruciating pain in his left leg.

blurry snapped tylers leg. broke it. ruined it. blurry giggled as he left tyler in pain. tyler held his leg, screaming.

 

"tyler, tyler!" he was being shaken.

tyler awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. he looked up, seeing josh sitting on the cot, his hands on tylers sides. "are you okay? you were like- yelling," josh asked concerned, and removed his hands from tyler.

"i- had a dream. im okay," tyler assured letting out a sigh. "thanks for waking me up, dude," tyler thanked, giving josh a small smile.

"no problem, man," josh went to go stand up before getting called.

"hey, cmere," tyler grabbed joshs hand, pulling him in.

"hu- oh," josh hesitated, not knowing what to do. tyler sat up, bringing josh close, hugging him.

"thanks, m-" tyler began before the door busted open.

"come on, josh, lets go, now," some man, probably joshs dad, said to him.

josh looked back at tyler, face bright red, "im sorry, tyler, ill be right ba-"

"no, you wont, we are leaving right now," the man lectured.

"fine," josh got up, walking to the him. as he walked, he looked back at tyler, mouthing, "i will," before getting ushered out the door.

tyler sat there, so many questions going through his head. why did josh leave? who took josh? why did he take josh and not me too? tyler swung his legs over the bed, still with a mild headache. he stood, walking to the door. he looked through the glass, peering into the hallways. he saw a stumbling josh, nearing the exit of the school. he opened the door, stepping out. "tyler?" he turned around, seeing his mom. "come on, we need to go," she grabbed his hand.

"why? whats happening?" he asked, taking his hand away from his moms grasp. "why is everybody leaving?" he looked into his moms eyes, concerned.

"tyler, ill tell you about it soon, but- now, we have to go," she grabbed his hand, and jogged to the entrance of the school.

"mom, i cant! josh said hes going to come back!" tyler said, looking at his mom with wide eyes.

"who? it doesnt matter, tyler! im sure hes fine with his family! now, we have to go," his mom said harshly, tugging on his arm.

it all happened so fast. first he was giving josh a hug, then he was getting pushed into his moms car. was he in trouble? did he do something wrong for sticking up for josh? did she even know he got in a fight? "mom, tell me whats happening, now," he ordered, staring out the window.

"well- theres some sort of disease going around the area, and i just wanted to get yo-!"

slam.

crash.

scream.


	4. shadows will scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain continued to hit tyler as he walked along the sidewalk, nearing his house. his hair stuck to his forehead, and his soaking wet clothes stuck to his body. the dried blood that was under his nose and on his forehead washed away. the mix of water and blood ran down his face, then his neck. 
> 
> he balled his right hand into a fist, raised it, and knocked on his door.
> 
> once.
> 
> twice.
> 
> three times.
> 
> the door creaked open, and a strong hand pulled him inside quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so at the end theres a paragraph of tyler in his room with his rubber bands. im just letting you know in advance in case you come across it, and it triggers you. so if youre not comfortable with that kind of stuff, dont read the last paragraph. enjoy !!

blood trickled down tylers face. he was upside down, hanging just by his seat belt. tyler squeezed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily. his head throbbed as he maneuvered his hands around, trying to find the clip of the seat belt. as he unclipped it he opened his eyes and fell onto the now top of the car on the inside. he looked up to his mom, seeing her eyes closed. "m-mom?" he questioned with a raspy voice. tyler wiped his bleeding nose, eyes starting to slightly tear. "mom are you okay?" he spoke out again, kneeling on the glass.

he heard a small bang on the glass, then voices. he looked out the window, seeing the hair of some people. tyler spoke loudly, "hello?" as he tried to stand in the flipped car.

"one, two, three!" he heard muffled before the car flipped back over. tyler tumbled around the car with a loud "umpf," as he fell on the center console when the car was flipped back normally.

"oh god," he groaned, rolling off of the console. the door cracked open and revealed four men. tyler lay in the passenger seat and looked at the strangers.

"are you okay?" was the first question they asked as the men looked at tyler and his mother. tyler turned his head, looking at his mother.

tyler shook his head quickly, reaching over the console and unbuckled his moms seat belt. "oh my god," he repeated over and over under his breath as he knelt on the console. he put a hand on her forehead.

**cold.**

"nononono," tylers eyes began to water as he put his hands over his face, shaking his head back and forth.

tyler felt a strong hand on his right shoulder, "im sure shes okay, kid," a man with obviously fake blonde hair spoke. tyler whipped his head around, tearing his hands away from his face.

"shes probably dead! and its all your fault!" he screamed, tears making their way down his cheeks. the men took a few steps back from the yelling boy. tried blood was under his nose and along his forehead as he sniffled. his shoulders shook back and forth as he looked back at his mother. she was pale. very pale. tyler reached his left hand to grasp his mothers right, squeezing it lightly.

tyler yelped as he felt her hand squeeze back.

he looked at his mom, her eyes a milky white. tyler ripped his arm back, scooching back in the leather seat. she growled and bit at the air, trying to crawl over to tyler and the other men. "m-mom?" tyler squeaked out, confused.

"get back!" the "blonde" man blurted out, pulling tyler out of the car. he fell onto the concrete, landing on his back. a man with long braided hair wrapped his arms under his armpits and dragged him back as the blonde man slammed the door shut. tylers heart raced.

"w-whats happening," tyler said aloud as he set his hands on his temples. tylers knees were up to his chest as the four men circled around him.

"some sorta disease," the blonde man said, kneeling down. "whats your name kid?" he questioned.

"t-yler," he stuttered out, staring right into the other mans eyes angrily.

"nice to meet you, tyler, im kyle," he announced, putting his right hand out to shake.

tyler rolled his eyes and put his hand out to shake kyles. tyler shook his hand tightly, squeezing it with all his might.

"o-oh, tight grip," kyle laughed lightly, pulling his hand away. tyler released kyles hand, leaving a faint white mark along it. "ill introduce you to my buddies," kyle began. "this is ryan." kyle pointed to the man with all of his hair in braids. ryan gave a small smile, waving.

"nice to meet you," ryan said.

"why are you introducing yourselves in the middle of the street?" tyler asked, annoyed. he stood, backing away from them. "are you going to kill me next?" tyler scoffed, rolling his neck, cracking it.

"no thats not it at all! a-and were sorry about your mother, we really are." kyle said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

tyler turned his heels around, limping to the sidewalk. "i dont believe you for a second!" he yelled into the sky, cracking his knuckles.

"tyler, you cant be out here, its dangerous, now," kyle said, raising his voice slightly. "youre going to _die_ out here by yourself!"

"thats fine with me!" tyler said, limping along the abandoned sidewalk.

"if you run into trouble, its not our fault!" kyle spat, walking back to his dented truck with his group. tyler scoffed as he continued down the sidewalk. he couldnt believe what just happened. why is nobody on the streets? he replayed the same words in his head, "some sorta disease."

tyler whipped his heels around and speed walked back to the car that held his "mom," in it. tyler slowly approached the window, and peeked in.

**_BAM!_ **

two hands slammed onto the window, scaring tyler. he jumped back with a small gasp. his mom growled and bit at the window, moving her head back and forth. slobber and drool spread across the window as she did so. "m-mom?" tyler squeaked out. "mom, listen to me, please," he said lowly, up against the window.

nothing.

she didnt say anything except for the occasional _"grah."_

tyler let out a sigh as he turned back around and began towards his house.

by himself.

|-/

"dad, where are going?" the redhead questioned as he stared out the car window dully.

"home, then far away from here," his father said, turning to the steering wheel to the left and then pulling into their driveway.

"i dont understand. whats happening?" josh asked as he got out of the car, and shut the door.

"theres a bad sickness going around the area and its making people very sick," his dad said as they walked to the front door nervously. joshs dad gripped the door handle, and pushed the door open. "laura! we're home," he called throughout the house.

"ah-yes, okay," joshs mom said as she came into the kitchen with her phone up against her right ear. "yes, i understand. we will be on our way in a few minutes. ye- yeah, okay, bye." she hung up, putting her phone away. "oh my- josh! what happened to your face?" she questioned, running her hand down the bruise on his cheek.

"its nothing, mom," he said simply. "wheres abby, jordan, and ash?" josh asked looking around the room.

"theyre in their rooms packing up. we are going to your grandparents place," joshs dad said as he began to take food out of the fridge.

"but they live in pennsylvania! its going to take forever to get there!" josh raised his voice as he ran his hands down his face. josh still had the thought of tyler in the back of his mind. wondering if he was okay. will he be okay.

he has to be.

hes tyler.

"we will get there in time, josh," his mom said sternly as she began towards the living room. she had the news on, hearing about the current events.

"breaking news," the man on television began. "there has been yet another car crash right in front of olentagy orange high school." a picture popped up of the car that was flipped on the road. josh wandered over to the tv, too, running a hand through his bright red hair.

"is that-" josh began before getting interrupted.

"mom!" ashley bounded down the stairs.

joshs mom turned her head, lifting an eyebrow. "yes?"

"i-im ready to go," ashley said and held her bag up. "josh- whats wrong with your face? did you get in a fight?!" ashley said excitedly.

josh rolled his eyes, "go get packed, josh," his dad spoke from the kitchen. josh sighed as he started up the stairs silently. josh opened his bedroom door and went right to his closet. he pulled out a large black suitcase and began stashing his clothes and such into it. once he was done, he took a step back to admire the mess he made. all of his drawers were pulled out, and some were even on the carpeted floor.

"josh?" his door creaked open.

"yeah? what is it?" josh asked as he turned back to see his brother, jordan, standing there.

"im scared," jordan nearly whispered as he closed the door behind him. he sat down on the edge of joshs bed, huffing out a sigh.

"me too, jordan, but we are going to be okay," josh assured as he stood, dragging his suitcase near his door. jordan stood up, walking over to josh. the redhead pulled his younger brother into a hug, patting his back. "we are going to be fine," josh said aloud as he pulled away.

"you promise?"

"of course," josh smiled, ruffling up his brothers hair.

|-/

it began to lightly rain.

then pour.

rain continued to hit tyler as he walked along the sidewalk, nearing his house. his hair stuck to his forehead, and his soaking wet clothes stuck to his body. the dried blood that was under his nose and on his forehead washed away. the mix of water and blood ran down his face, then his neck.

he balled his right hand into a fist, raised it, and knocked on his door.

once.

twice.

three times.

the door creaked open, and a strong hand pulled him inside quickly.

"tyler, where is your mother?"

it was tylers dad.

"i-she," tyler stared at the floor with wide, glossy, brown eyes.

"is she okay? is your mother okay, tyler?" his father asked, setting his hands on tylers soaking wet shoulders.

the brunette shook his head with a quivering lip as he looked up at his father. tears formed in his beautiful brown eyes. tyler shut them tightly, making the tears go down his cheeks quickly. "she, she," tyler stuttered. his dad brought tyler into a rough hug. they both began to cry, tylers dad shaking lightly.

"dad? tyler?" zack stood at the top of the steps. "wheres mom?" zack asked, slowly coming downstairs.

"w-we got into a car crash," tyler managed to get out, choking on his words.

"well, where is she?" zack asked, raising an eyebrow. the younger boy stood in front of tyler and his dad, holding a small bag.

"i-ill tell you later," tyler said, pulling zack into a hug, and resting his chin on his brothers head.

"oh, okay, then," zack said plainly, hugging his brother back.

"tyler, go grab your stuff," his father told him as he wiped a stray tear from his face. tyler nodded as he ran upstairs. he opened his bedroom door, and looked under his bed. there lay a group of rubber bands. tyler grabbed the bunch, and shakily put the rubber around his left wrist. he set the others down before moving his right hand to grab and pull the rubber band with his thumb and index finger. he pulled it back before letting it go.

snap.

_snap._

~~snap.~~


	5. kill your mind

this was the first time in two years tyler had even touched those rubber bands. the first time in two years he _wanted_ to. he  _needed_ that sting. glassy eyes stared at his dirty and stained rug as he repeated this for a while before somebody was knocking on his door. 

     "tyler? it- uh, it's dad," the voice said quietly. tyler let out a shaky sigh as he grabbed the rest of the rubber bands and shoved them into his pocket; the one he was using staying on his wrist loosely. 

     "c-come in," tyler stood up from his spot on the rug, and moved so he was sat firmly on his bed. the door creaked open and his dad stepped in the cold room. tyler was still sopping wet, and got the covers and blankets underneath him wet.

     his dad shut the door behind him and sat down next to tyler. "w-what exactly happened, t?" his dad asked wearily. tyler looked to him and tapped his right leg anxiously. all of the things that happened- not nearly an hour ago- rushing back to him. tyler leaned over and set his hands in his brown hair, pulling as tears threatened his eyes. 

 

"be glad shes dead. i know i am, tyty. what a _bitch_ she was!" He spoke loudly in the back of his head. tyler tried to pull at the short hair near the back of his neck. the boy shook his head quickly every few seconds, trying to stop the tears. his dads hand was on his back, rubbing circles softly. 

"calm down, t. shh, its okay," his dad spoke in a hushed voice. 

"cant, i cant!" tyler shrieked as He grew louder. nasty,  _horrid_ images being played in his head. zack busted through the door as soon as he heard the scream. 

"w-whats wrong?" zack mouthed to dad with wide eyes.

"sit," dad mouthed back to his son. zack and tylers dad had tears in his eyes too, now. zack obeyed and sat next to tyler. 

tyler continued to shake his head, then fell off of the bed with a gasp. 

 

(thats all i can write for now; ill try to get more up tomorrow.)

 

(ps. im happy you guys werent pestering me with stuff like "wHENS THE NEXT CHAPTER" and stuff like that. i like yall)

 

 

stay street

 


End file.
